dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Superboy
Superboy, also know as Conner Kent is a partial genetic clone of Superman created on the orders of Lex Luthor, and a superhero endorsed by the latter, as a "replacement" for Superman. Later Conner was adopted by Martha and Jonathan Kent and eventually became loyal to Clark Kent/Superman and into the Superfamily Biography Superboy/Kon-El was created by Lex Luthor illegally within a LexCorp secret facility, intending to create a Superman clone or possibly an army to serve him at will. When Lex visited the site he was told by one of the scientists that the clone was nearing completion. Following Superman's death, an unknown incident caused the lab to be severely damaged with all tubes containing the failed clones smashed and the subjects laid out on the floor. The tube containing the Superboy clone was also smashed releasing him. He later left the facility, grabbing a jacket on his way out. ''Reign of the Supermen ''To be added Justice League DARK: Apokolips War To be added Personality Superboy is a very flirty character as is shown when he has a sexual attraction to Lois lane, despite her age also showing he doesn’t understand statutory rape laws; though its more than likely because of his nature as a clone that he ignores said laws. Superboy acts like a stereotypical teenager, and is more egotistical and childish than Superman. He also appears to be genuinely heroic and brave, but also seeks approval from others. Despite his egotism, he is actually rather insecure upon discovering that he is a clone with part of his DNA being that of Lex Luthor. He appears far happier in a photograph after being adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent back in Smallville, displaying a greater degree of mental health and diminished melancholy. Powers and Abilities Powers Hybrid Physiology: As a partial genetic clone of Superman, Superboy likely possesses the same physical abilities of a Kryptonian who has absorbed the solar energy of a yellow sun. However, due to the human DNA supplied by Lex Luthor, the full scope of Superboy's powers are not yet known. *'Superhuman Speed:' He is capable of moving at speeds greater than humans and can appear as a blur. *'Flight:' He is capable of flying through the air at high speeds. *'Superhuman Strength:' He was able to push fully grown adults away, including one into a dumpster. *'Nigh-Invulnerability:' He was able to survive powerful attacks from the Eradicator. However, as he is only half Kryptonian, his invulnerability is much weaker than Superman's. Although this could be due to his youth and that his powers have not yet fully developed. *'Heat Vision:' Like Superman, Superboy is able to project beams of intense heat from his eyes. Abilities * Gifted Intelligence: Lex Luthor has stated that he had his own intellectual genes mixed in with superman's genes within Superboy, gifting him with an increased intelligence. Combined with the inherited intellectual capacity of his Kryptonian ancestors, particularly that of premier scientist Jor-El, Superboy is likely extremely gifted both cognitively and emotionally. Affiliation * Lexcorp (Formerly) * Superfamily Appearances Films *''The Death of Superman'' (First appearance, non-speaking) *''Reign of the Supermen'' *Justice League DARK: Apokolips War Gallery Sboy.png Trivia * He is voiced by Cameron Monaghan, who is also known for playing the insane twin brothers Jerome and Jeremiah Valeska on Gotham. The irony is that both serve as proto-Jokers in that series. * Since Superboy became part of the Superman family, with Martha and Jonathan Kent adopting him, it is likely to happen Superboy could be a member of the Teen Titans, since he is still young. It is likely set to happen that he could be-friend Damian Wayne, which could likely form some sort of New 52-Supersons. * Jay Oliva describes Superboy as what Superman would be like of he was "raised by the Kardashians." Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Reign of the Supermen Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Aliens Category:Humans Category:The Death of Superman Characters Category:Kids Category:Justice League members